


A Moment of Us

by paperflowers



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lazy Mornings, M/M, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperflowers/pseuds/paperflowers
Summary: It's a sleepy morning and as Magnus and Alec lay in bed together Magnus thinks about how lucky he is to have Alexander in his life.  Theirs is a love so strong in which nothing can get between them.  Except maybe the cats.





	A Moment of Us

Sleep lifted like a soft blanket on a cosy winter’s evening.  Magnus stretched, humming pleased as the tingling sensation zinged across his body and turned to his side. There lay the best reason for getting up in the morning: Alexander Lightwood.  The young Nephilim was still encased in dreams, his eyes closed and his breaths soft, if not a little snuffly.  Magnus smiled fondly at the tiny, gentle snores his lover emitted.  He’d never thought he’d find such an annoying habit so endearing.  Once upon a time it had kept him awake, but now he found he needed that lullaby to find sleep.  Drifting to the subtle breaths of his greatest love was the sweetest way to drift away.

 

Magnus shifted his eyes, his glamour revealing piercing yellow cat-like orbs so he could see him better.  It had astonished him how Alexander had welcomed not only a Downworlder, but a _Warlock_ and not only a _Warlock_ but a _Demon_ into his life, his heart, and quite possibly his soul.  He might not lay claim to it yet in the way Jace does, but in time, perhaps, he too will hold a piece of it apart from Alexander.  And if he doesn’t?  Well...his heart, mind and body will have to do.  There was no choice between them for his dear, sweet Nephilim.  Not when it came to Magnus and Jace.  Magnus was old enough, and wise enough to know that while he Alexander was in love with him, Jace had claimed both a piece of his heart and his soul.

 

It was something Magnus had come to accept.

 

It had been difficult at first, watching Alexander track Jace’s movements like they were sacred and Jace do the same in turn.  But it became easier as time went on, the soft pressing of mouths or the hot melting kisses soothed the green-eyed monster.  And of course the sex didn’t hurt.  Oh the sex.  Magnus hummed, pleased.  Alexander might have started off a novice but he was a quick learner.  But Magnus kind of liked his brand of sincere innocence.  He wasn’t perfect even now and that was great.  It spoke of a sincerity that was hard to come by with practiced seductors.

 

“You’re staring at me,” Alexander murmured sleepily.

 

Magnus trailed fingers soft down his cheek.  “You look so peaceful,”

 

“I _am_ peaceful,” he murmured in agreement.  “Come here,” Alexander opened his eyes a crack and moved his arm so Magnus could snuggle close.  Other lovers would have commented on his eyes but not Alexander.  Not unless it was to say how good they looked. Not even Camille had been so graciously accepting of his race.

 

 

_“What if I had horns?” Magnus has asked once, remembering their encounter with Ragnor Fell before his dear friend passed away._

 

_Alec had shrugged. “I would love them,”_

 

_“Just like that?”_

 

_“Just like that,” Alec said firm and sure treasuring the way Magnus’s eyes lit up.   Because not loving any part of Magnus is impossible.  They had stumbled into each other’s lives, or maybe it was divine intervention, he wasn’t sure, but he was sure about knowing every part of his lover was gorgeous and beautiful.  He might have Demon blood, but he was the most...human person he knew.  And that included his blood family.  His heart was so tenderhearted he picked up stray Downworlders like most people picked up homeless kittens (which he also did), just because they were lost and he knew what it was like to need someone.  He didn’t even stick to his own species.  The Nephilim, supposedly the greatest and most righteous race of them all only adopted other Nephilim and only out of a sense of duty to the Law.  Magnus just wanted them to be safe and happy.  Shadowhunters just wanted more good soldiers._

 

_“Talons?”_

 

_“Even talons,” Alexander agrees.  “You’d have to be careful though. No ruining the merchandise,”_

 

_“The merchandise?” Magnus blurts laughing._

 

_“Uhuh,” Alexander replies seriously, nodding.  “I put a lot of effort into this you know,” gesturing to his body._

 

_“Oh I know,” Magnus purrs giving his man a once over. Magnus leans in for a kiss.  “Or a tail?”_

 

_“Is it prehensile?”_

 

_Magnus raises an eyebrow._

 

_The Shadowhunter blushes adorably and shrugs looking every which way.  “Just think of the possibilities…” he mumbled._

 

_Magnus gasped.  “That’s why you turned red whilst watching X-Men 2!” He realised.  “And here I thought it was because you were reigning in your opinions,” Magnus curled a grin at his boyfriend, the blush turning an even deeper shade of pink on his usually pale features.  “Well…” He said, grin evident in his voice.  “I suppose you were…”_

 

_“I’m kind of sad I_ don’t _have a tail now,” Magnus sighed wistfully.  “Oh the fun I could have had with you,” he comments despairingly._

_“Magnus...”_

_“I could have curled it around your-“_

 

_“Stop please,” Alexander begs, mortified._

 

_“OK OK.  What about...if I was pink,”_

 

_He waits patiently for Alec to be able to answer.  It takes a few moments.  “Pink?” Alexander asked.  “Like...pink skin?”_

 

_“Yes,”_

 

_“Like...pastel pink?  Or...dark pink?  What shade are we talking about here?” Alexander asks seriously trying to ignore the flame that is his face._

 

_“Lurid,” Magnus can’t help the smile creeping onto his face.  He’s smiling so hard his cheeks are getting a little sore._

 

_“I could use you as a nightlight,” is his immediate response._

 

_Magnus, backfooted at the unusual display of wit, laughs delighted.  “Not that bright!” he amends.  “Though I would look gorgeous,” he tells Alexander as if there were any doubt about that._

 

_“Well..” Alexander muses.  “I suppose,” he says.  “If you’re not_ glowing _.  Because that might be_ too _alluring...that that’s OK too,”_

 

_“Just Okay?” Magnus asks._

 

_“Well.  Kind of hard to bring you on recon if you insist on being pink.  You’ll give away my position,”_

 

_“Right.  No Lurid glowing pink skin on missions.  Got it,” Magnus agrees._

 

_“Then I’ll love your pink skin too,”_

 

_“And if I had gills?”_

 

_“The gills are cool,” comes the immediate reply.  “Definitely with the gills,”_

 

_“Webbed appendages,”_

 

_Alexander wrinkles his nose.  “Did you just say ‘appendages’?” he asks in mild disgust._

 

_Magnus nods._

 

_“Like fingers and toes?  Or…?” he quirks an eyebrow._

 

_“Not really sure how that could be webbed but I like where your mind went,” Magnus says, trying not to let his eyes show too much delight at the stirring of yet more blush on Alexander’s cheeks._

 

_“What about no cat-eyes?”_

 

_“Awwwwww,” Alexander takes a moment to mourn the eyes.  “I like your cat-eyes,”_

 

_“I know,”_

 

_“You’re not ashamed of them are you?  Because they are stunning.  Like you are stunning.  All of you, stunning.  So beautiful,” Alec babbles and Magnus’s heart melts a little bit more and he was about to lean in for a kiss when Alec continues to talk.  “  But yes.  You could have no eyes and I will still love you dearly,” There’s a pause.  “Wait...that’s not what you’re trying to lead up to is it?” he asks mildly concerned.  “You’re not trying to tell me you swapped your eyes for some trinket now are you? because Magnus, that’s really not -”_

 

_Magnus can’t wait any longer and stops him with a kiss, mouth soft and sure against his own, eyes closed, palm resting against his face.  It’s chase, it’s innocent, it lingers and it’s perfect._

 

_“What if I’m bald,” he asks eyes still closed._

 

_“That’s it.  Deals off.  Nuh uh,” Alexander teases.  “That’s a deal breaker right there,” he says.  “Can’t have a bald boyfriend.  No sirree,”_

 

_Magnus, full of warmth and love and utter reassurance laughs.  “No sirree?”_

 

_“I did not say that.  I said no sure ehhh, and - and you cut me off,” Alexander denies._

 

_“Because I’m not sure if_ I _can go out with someone who says ‘no sirree,”_

 

_“Well I’m not dating someone who’s bald!”_

 

_“Good thing I still all my hair then,”_

 

_Alexander responses by running his hand through his hair, the sensation making Magnus sigh and close his eyes._

 

_“Not sure about you though,”_

 

_“What?”_

 

_“Well your mother’s father was thinning...and I hear male pattern baldness runs in families...through the women…”_

 

_“What?” Alec’s blood turns colder.  “Really?”_

 

_Magnus doesn’t reply._

 

_“You’re kidding right?”_

 

_Magnus slides away from him, moving faster as Alec moves to follow._

 

_“Seriously?  That’s not true right??  Magnus?!”_

 

_Magnus’s childish delighted laughter can be heard trailed by Alexander’s outraged cries of his name and promises of more to come._

 

 

Magnus chuckles lightly to himself.  The warm buzz of one of his favourite memories filling him up with tingles from the inside out.  He feels Alec shift behind him in curiosity. 

 

“What is it?” he asks pressing a kiss to Magnus’s shoulder.  

 

“Nothing,” Magnus replies.

 

Alec, too fuzzy to be annoyed by his most hated answer (which rivalled ‘I’m fine,’ when the Warlock was clearly _not_ fine but insisted upon this despite it being obvious he wasn’t and a stupid answer), squeezed Magnus gently.  “Come on,” he shook him with a tenderness that made Magnus smile again. 

 

“I was just remembering you saying you’d think I was pretty as a purple blob oozing slime,” Magnus replied.

 

Alec made a face he could feel against his skin. Clearly he wasn’t in agreement, traitor.  “I don’t recall saying that,”

 

“So you wouldn’t love me if I got fat?”

 

“Is it possible for you to get fat?” Alexander asks bemused and curious at the same time.

 

“So you wouldn’t love me if I gained some girth?”

 

“I would love you if you mysteriously turned into one of those cats you love so much,” Alec replied warmly.  “Why do you have so many again?”

 

Magnus turned eyeballing Alec with an offended look.  “What’s wrong with my cats?” he asked.

 

Alec smiled.  “Nothing, “ he assured him.  “It’s just...they multiply...mysteriously….do you even know where that last one came from?”

 

“No,” Magnus pouted.

 

“Maybe you should check,” Alec suggested.  He’d really feel better if Magnus didn’t pick up random strays everywhere he went.  When you first meet the Warlock he gives the impression he’s all about high class superficial hedonistic drama but when you peel back the layers you see the compassion lining his heart.  They say you wear your heart on your sleeve, well, Magnus always followed the French in holding his heart in his hands.

 

“Why?”  he grumped.

 

“Becauuuuuse,” Alec kissed behind Magnus’s ear and smiled, pleased at the shiver running through his boyfriend’s body despite his determination to be huffy. “The last time you adopted a random ginger cat it turned out to be a Warlock in disguise.  We all got whanmmied with an Insecurity spell and then were frozen in time,”

 

Magnus turned worried dark eyes to Alec.  “I’m going to have to scan all of them now.  Even Chairman and he’s been here the longest,” he said.  “I can’t...I won’t...that can’t happen again,” he said remembering Alec casting himself off the roof and his chest squeezed.

 

Alec had stood, ready to die, ready to fall, ready to _no longer be_ at a celebration that was meant to be happy and fun.  Instead it had been full of unnecessary teenage drama and almost turned very deadly for the love of his very long life.  The thought of Alec dying constricted his heart painfully.  He couldn’t.  No.

 

He didn’t realise he was sucking in air painfully until he felt Alec rub small circles over his heart with his palm. His voice was warm and soothing and his dark brown eyes warm and concerned.  “Breathe with me,” he was saying and Magnus found himself utterly unable to disobey.  “There you are,” Alec commented, smiling in relief as Magnus finally focussed on his eyes.

 

“I can’t remember being so shocked.  Or scared,” Magnus confessed.

 

“I know.  I know I’m sorry,” Alexander said.  “I wouldn’t do that.  You know I wouldn’t.  It was the magic Magnus. I was happy, stressed and hurting over Jocelyn but I still knew I had so much to love for,” he assured him.  “I wasn’t in a place where the end was the only way out,” Alexander searched Magnus’ eyes for understanding.  “You know that right?  When things get crazy, I won’t shut you out,”

 

Magnus nodded, eyes closed.  He opened them again; a rush of love flushing through him at the sight of his boyfriend’s concerned face.  He had once said Camille was the love of his eternal life but she had never, not once, expressed any kind of care over his emotional well being.  And here was a mortal boy he’d known only a few months worrying over his sore bruised heart.  He couldn’t help but kiss him. 

 

Then he rolled and got out of bed.

 

“Where are you going?” Alec asked confused.

 

“To check on the cats,”

 

“Magnus!”

 

“Cats to check!  Sex later!” he called

 

Alec flopped back onto the, semi-hard and frustrated.  He looked down at himself.

 

“And you better not start without me!”

 

Alec threw a pillow ineffectually at the door to the sound of laughing.

 


End file.
